


Curiosity Killed the Captain

by remarkable1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stupidity, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway should have listened this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> For this http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile challenge. So far so fun! I just go where the muse drags me. I didn't mean to write it this way. Honest. Just sort of .... happened....

“Captain, their shields are up.”

“Those aren’t shields.”

“Kes? Explain,” Janeway commanded.

The Ocampan shuddered, rubbing her arms as if cold. She stared, unnerved, at the roiling, shimmering black cloud around the other ship. “It’s more like the aura that surrounds every living thing. It’s evil, Captain. Pure hate. Full of malice. We have to get away from it. Far away. Now!”

“We’re not going anywhere until I find out what it’s doing in this part of space.”

“That would be unwise. We should heed Kes’ warning,” Tuvok advised.

“No.” Jameway stood firm. “We’re staying to investigate.”

Everything went black.


End file.
